


Carrie's Monologue

by thelandscaper



Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Internal Monologue, Monologue, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandscaper/pseuds/thelandscaper
Summary: "Because I am so much more than this. I mean, I could be. I could be."





	Carrie's Monologue

Rain will pour on my face, and you will all know my soul. You will all know me and bow to me. You’ll stop making fun of me, and laughing at me, and telling me that I eat shit. The rain will come after the flames, and you will all turn to ash. You’ll peer out of fleshy eyeballs as you fade away, and you will look upon me as equal. As more than. Because I am so much more than this. I mean, I could be. I could be. You think I am nothing, that I have no feelings, but I have dreams. I dream of softness. I dream that Momma and I will live in peace and laughter. Oh, we’re going to laugh. We’ll smile at each other every night, and Momma will tell me goodnight. She’ll whisper “I love you, Carrie,” and close the door. I’ll be under my warm blankets, and I’ll wake up under the sunlight. With huge windows. And I’ll go to the beach. I’ll let the froth of the waves lap my toes, and it’ll be just a little cold, just too much for swimming. Because I don’t know how to swim. But Momma will teach me! We’ll run in the sand together.

 

We’ll run.

 

So this… this doesn’t matter when that happens. But it matters now. And one day soon, the flames will lap your toes just like the ocean will lap mine. The flames will find you, and you will know me. I hope it doesn’t come to that. But I’m afraid it will. And maybe it has to. God gave me these powers, so God must look away when I crack.

 

But don’t worry. The rain will come after the Rapture. You’ll see. It will comfort you and soothe your soul, just as it will to mine. The rain will come and wash the blood off my hands. It’ll soak my dress and the world will see my breasts, because I am a woman. I’m a woman, Momma.

 

The rain will pour on my face, and I will exist. Exist to you all. Exist to Momma. To myself. It’ll come. It’ll come.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class and decided to write continuously until I felt I had come to an ending. This is the result of that.


End file.
